1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible riding toy, and more particularly to such a toy which can be selectively configured to simulate an aircraft, a sail boat, or an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that riding toys and other toys with surface traversing elements simulating some mode of powered transportation have great appeal to children. However, existing toys of this kind generally simulate only one mode of transportation.
Of course, it would be possible to provide a plurality of such toys individually simulating separate modes of transportation, but this would be relatively expensive because of the need to duplicate portions of the toys, such as the propelling and steering mechanism. Also, the provision of a plurality of such toys would not provide any interest or have any educational value beyond what is inherent in the individual toys.